


impressions

by momogsanders



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: a quick sorta-AU for Kellex





	impressions

when she dove head-first into her professional career, Kelley thought she knew the works of the soccer industry. she insisted when she got her USWNT spot that it was all going to be smooth sailing because she was just that kind of person. it turns out the one bump in the road had nothing to do with her job. it was a person. that girl. the one with the mile-long stride and mad shooting skills that put Kelley's to shame, in her opinion. that girl who took Kelley's forward position. 

Alex Morgan.

Kelley knew Alex had come to the US field confident, cocky even, and Kelley didn't know what to think of her. when the Baby Horse eyed her like that, she thought it was just Alex trying to show her who's boss. when she locked eyes with her, waiting for a pass, Kelley didn't want to because she felt like she was giving in to her. when she first sat next to her on the bus, Kelley turned a shoulder and buried her mind in a book for once.

the second time this happened, Alex was too smart for her. she asked what was up. Kelley told her upfrontly that she should know what was up since she did steal her spot and she did keep looking at her like she was the Alpha and Kelley was the scrap of the pack. Alex just apologised. Kelley looked at her and saw that she was genuine.

why Alex began acting so weird and foreign around Kelley was unknown to her. but she still sat next to her on the bus next time. and the next. they never spoke, but Kelley hoped Alex would strike up a conversation because it was getting awkward and she had no idea why she wanted so badly to change that.

finally they did talk, but that was when they were rooming across the hallway from each other. they were trying to find their rooms on the complex hotel floor when Alex hung back and waited for a lagging Kelley, who was a little slow that day. Alex teased something about Kelley's look of exhaustion, to which Kelley told her to shut up, but with an amused smile. Kelley, usually the one to elicit that kind of reaction from someone, cursed herself for getting teased.

the first time Kelley noticed that this whole deal was not just between acquaintances was when Alex let Kelley take a goal. Alex stepped back and assisted instead, telling her teammate afterwards that it was only right since she stole her spot. Kelley did act adamant about it, agreeing with her for show, but she secretly appreciated Alex's action more than she would care to let on.

Alex sided up to her after that game, bumping elbows with Kelley. she smiled at her sweetly, which was strange, Kelley thought. her thumbs tapped incessantly on her phone before she pocketed it and asked if Kelley was coming to the get-together they were having for her birthday. Kelley decided _why not?_ and when the time came for her to get ready, she picked out her least lazy-looking outfit and tagged along with Tobin, her roommate, down to where the team had gathered in the lobby. they all walked as a pack to the restaurant where Kelley ate a less-than-Dawn-would-permit amount of garlic bread, pizza and pasta that was shared in group servings around the reserved table. she mentally patted herself on the back for accepting a helping of salad, though.

it was close to time to leave, and Tobin and Christen had already left but not without some sly remarks and whistles from their teammates - mostly Kelley, to be honest. Alex took Tobin's empty seat next to Kelley. she leaned towards Kelley, her eyes glittering under the mascara she had on. it was late, past the whole team's proper bedtime, but when Alex asked Kelley to come to her room for a film or two with a smaller group of teammates, she colded herself before saying yes.

in the weeks after what happened in that hotel room of Alex's, Kelley grew - er, much closer to her. it wasn't like they fucked or anything that night. it was just a moment, a look, a brief kiss before she left, but it had Kelley's initial opinion of Alex completely flipped on its head now. and on that last day they spent together, helping each other pack and going to the airport just before going their separate ways, it was Kelley who kissed Alex goodbye.

on the plane back to Atlanta, Kelley regretted the fact that the few kisses the pair had shared were _only_ goodbye kisses. she teased herself at the feeling she felt of not being able to kiss Alex again until the next games. she wondered if the next kiss would be a hello kiss, and if the one after that could be something better than goodbye.

 

in the months after that: Kelley and Alex defined their relationship as officially girlfriends, shared the 'L' word, gone out for dinner and dates between games and missed each other mutually in the time they had to spend apart at home. and in the years after that: Kelley began to appreciate just how much she loved the younger woman, and vice versa. she could remember every single interaction, every snarky comment, every kiss.


End file.
